This invention relates to an improved structural channel having a novel notch for permitting utilities to extend from one side of the channel to the other side and to a wall construction embodying the novel channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,448 discloses a form of hollow partition wall which includes a plurality of horizontally extending metal channels, with gypsum wallboards hung, by special suspension clip assemblies, from the metal channels. The presence of a continuous metal channel extending horizontally between adjacent vertical studs precludes the placing of certain vertically extending utilities through the hollow space between opposed wallboards, such as elongate metal conduit or metal pipe. Large holes can be cut in the web of the channel, as are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,448, but such holes are extremely difficult to feed conduit or pipe up through.
Means for providing equally large passageways from one side to the other side of such horizontal channels, with removal of substantially less metal from the channel, and forming the passageways along the sides of the channels, where conduit can be essentially just laid against the side of the channel, would thus be highly desirable.